falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Emporer
Is there a special meaning to The Emporer, or did you mean to call yourself The Emperor?--OvaltinePatrol 20:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You can have 4 work in progress articles at once. You currently have 6. Finish 2 articles by Thursday the 18th or I'm deleting 2 for you.--OvaltinePatrol 20:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You have until 8:00 PM Eastern Standard Time to complete enough articles to bring your number of Work in Progress articles to 4 or below before I start deleting. Your case is a bit unique because all of your articles are related to Vaults or the Enclave. As few people seem to be able to write a good article on either subject, there is a decent chance that any articles on those subjects may be deleted in the future.--OvaltinePatrol 16:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Response to both questions I call myself the Emporer because a Charachter based on myself is the leader of a military group called the Empire, the main military force in the upper midwest, along with the brotherhood. And what do you mean about the work in progress? I am fairly new. I put this on your talk page aswell, I wasn't sure.The Emporer 20:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You should read the rules, they will clarify several things for you.--OvaltinePatrol 21:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Read the Rules. Okay, the Enclave are generally a no-go zone for newcomers, and just anyone in general because they're always treated as incompetent villains, rather than the remnants of the US Government and Military. The Brotherhood splinter factions are a tired idea, and there is no way in Hell you'll be taking over the Midwest by making the "main military faction". Large, heavily militarised groups are rarely done right because people never seem to realise that a professional army needs to be fed and equipped and a flimsy excuse like "they found a magical bunker somehwere" will not cut it. There is a limit on Work in Progress Articles to maintain a standard of quality, and you have either gone way above that limit or have dropped below the standard and need to improve. Your Vaults also need a genuine Vault Experiment. As in, they need to be a test of humanity in extreme circumstances. Not just "we'll break something every week or two". Read the Rules. I say that twice because it's important. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) And as fun as it may seem to have a Vault 666, there were only 122 numbered Public Vaults. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vault 666 was supposed to be privatley built and owned. The number was given to it by the private owners since 122 were built officially. The Emporer 21:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the point you were supposed to concentrate on . . . go over the rest of my statement and please put some more effort into your work. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC)